Current 4G network technologies are constructed based on an access mode of a Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard. The 4G network technologies bring low-delay and high-Internet-speed experience. However, due to factors such as a network topology structure, a coverage rate, and an always-on characteristic, a mobile terminal supporting the LTE standard is not good in aspects of power consumption experience during data transmission and being standby, and this prevents the 4G network technologies from being widely applied in some degree.
A relatively prominent problem at present is a problem that an Internet Protocol (IP) data packet of an LTE network affects standby power consumption of a mobile terminal. For example, an LTE network, different from a 3G network that has an always-on characteristic, does not deactivate a packet data protocol (PDP) context of a mobile terminal after a data service is disconnected but deactivates only an evolved packet system (EPS) bearer of the mobile terminal. Therefore, the mobile terminal on a network always has an IP address as an identification thereof.
If the mobile terminal on the network always has an IP address as an identification thereof, after a data service of the mobile terminal is disconnected (that the data service is disconnected is that the data service is not in an online state), a modem of the mobile terminal still may receive a large quantity of IP data packets from the network. In some approaches, a modem of a mobile terminal directly forwards any received IP data packet to an application processor of the mobile terminal. Consequently, after a data service is disconnected, the application processor of the mobile terminal may still be awakened frequently for no reason, and this causes a large quantity of electricity of the mobile terminal to be consumed for no reason, further affecting product experience of users.